A Collection of Emison Prompts
by HopelesslyDevotedToEmison
Summary: This is all the Emison prompts I have written for Tumblr. I put them on here for your enjoyment if you don't have Tumblr and to keep it organized. You can request a prompt on Tumblr.
1. A New Addition

**hello. some of you may know these prompts because I would post them on tumblr. If you want to follow me on tumblr my pen name on here is my blog name.**

**i decided to put the prompts from tumblr onto here so that people could find them easily. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Prompt- emison have recently moved in together and now they have space to get a puppy

—

"Okay, what about this one?" Emily said, rotating her laptop to give Alison a good look at the yellow Labrador puppy that was on her screen.

They say at the dining table of their new house, a spur of the moment decision. Both girls recently out of college and looking to start fresh with each other, decided to leave the bad times of Rosewood behind, and buy a house. There were still only a few boxes left to be unpacked, but the amount of time that each of them spent at their jobs due to being recently hired, left the boxes untouched since the girls preferred to do other things together when they got home. Things that relieved a lot more stress for the both of them than unpacking boxes.

"You're really still looking at getting a puppy?" Alison teased, smiling slightly at Emily. Emily nodded and motioned for Alison to sit down across from her at the dining room table. Ali placed her steaming coffee mug on the table, and pushed her loose ponytail behind her head. Emily watched anxiously as Alison's icey blue eyes darted across the screen, reading the information. While she waited for Ali, Emily admired Alison's natural morning beauty. Through all that the pair had come through together, Emily thought Alison looked stunning in whatever she wore, making Ali's cheeks turn pink whenever she was told so.

"He is a cutie." Ali said, her blue eyes tore away from the screen and up to Emily. Her eyes were crinkled, something that happened whenever Alison smiled.

"So…do you think we can get him?" Emily asked, anxiously waiting for her partners approval. Alison's smile turned into a smirk, and she sipped on her coffee.

"Maybe." she said, standing up and heading towards their bedroom to take a shower and get ready for work, leaving her favorite mug behind. Emily quickly rose from her seat and followed Alison down the hallway to her room.

"Please Alison? Pepe was the closest thing that I've ever had to a dog." Emily begged as Alison continued to walk down the hall. "I'll take care of it the most you don't even have to worry."

Ali quickly stopped, causing Emily to walk right into her. Alison turned around with a smirk and a shocked face. "My my, THE Emily Fields is actually begging to me." Ali teased.

"Oh shut up." Emily said, rolling her eyes as Ali playfully poked her in the stomach.

"Usually I'm the one that's begging in the bedro-"

"Okay I get it!" Emily said, grabbing Ali's hand, which was still poking her in the stomach. "Is there anything I can do to convince you?"

Ali's smirk grew wider and she wiggled her eyebrows, "I think you know." she said grabbing Emily by the hem of her shirt and pulled her in to Ali's awaiting lips.

Their kisses started off quick and chaste, but both felt a growing hunger between them and Ali was the one to end their make out session in the hallway. "Ok that's enough convincing, I have to get ready for work." she said, giving Emily one last peck and turned towards their room again.

"So is that a yes?" Emily asked at Alison's retreating back.

"We'll go after I get out of work today." Ali called back.

Emily smiled, excited at the thought of a dog running around the halls in a few hours.

—x—-

"And this is Oscar." the lady at the adoption center said. Emily and Ali both looked inside the cage the lady was pointing to, to see the same adorable Labrador puppy that they had looked at on the computer earlier.

"He's adorable." Emily said, as the puppy came right up to the front of his cage and clawed at the metal cage, trying to get out.

The lady opened the cage and scooped up the excited puppy out of the cage. "Calm down Oscar." she cooed at the dog, stoking his back as his tail continually hit her in the face as he tried to climb over her.

"Can I hold him?" Emily asked eagerly. The lady nodded and handed Oscar over to her. Ali stood back as Oscar began licking Emily's face and nuzzling his nose into the gap of her neck.

"Reminds me of you." Emily said, walking over to stand next to Ali.

"How?" Ali asked, watching the lady close Oscar's cage. Emily lifted the dog up, close to Ali's face and he began licking Ali's face as well.

"He French kisses as sloppily as you do." Emily joked.

Alison scoffed and crossed her arms. "Watch your mouth Field's. Remember out pact about no more lying?"

"Whoever said I was lying." Emily teased, walking with the lady towards the front desk.

—-

"You guys have great chemistry, and he seems like the perfect edition for the both of you." The lady said from behind her desk.

"Do you think we can adopt him and take him home today?" Emily asked anxiously.

"I think that can be arranged." The lady smiled, watching as Oscar had curled up and rested his chin on Emily's shoulder, dozing off from all the intense licking. Emily looked excitedly at Ali, who gave her a small smile back and nodded.

After paying the adoption fee of Oscar, Emily and Ali found themselves in Ali's car with Oscar on Emily's lap in the passenger seat.

"Isn't he precious?" Emily whispered, stoking the snoozing Oscar's back.

"He is. I can't believe I let you do this." Ali said, glancing at Oscar before looking back at the road.

"Well now we own a dog together, so don't go breaking up on me." Emily said. "I would hate having to share."

Alison placed her right hand on Emily's hand that was stoking Oscar. "Never in a million years Emily."


	2. Ten Years Later

Writing Prompt from Anon: Emison family and babies and cuteness

—

Summary: Ten years after they graduated high school, Emily and Alison have their own life with their two amazing children.

—

"William Nathaniel Fields, what did you do with your sister's doll?" Emily heard Alison's voice call out when she entered their home. She closed the door behind her and hung her purse up on one of the free pegs. Emily sighed, but it wasn't a frustrated sigh. Even though their son could be quite the handful sometimes, Emily loved coming home to her family everyday.

She heard the loud banging of feet and from the stairs to the right, her five-year-old son came bounding down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, his brown eyes shot up and he smiled at the sight of his mom, revealing two missing front teeth. "Hi Mom." he said, running over to Emily. Emily bent down and scooped her son up who came running into her awaiting arms. He buried his face in her hair and giggled in her ear, hugging his mom tightly while she twirled around.

Emily was Will's biological mother, so he bore strong resemblance to his mother and barely anything of his father, a donor that lived in California. He had olive skin like his mom and her hair, but his eyes were more hazel than Emily's deep brown. She had given carried him, and given birth to him, and loved him more than anything in the world.

William was she and Alison's miracle, bringing their hopes up after Alison's miscarriage. Sometimes she hears Alison crying about it in the bathroom and Emily feels terrible that she went through that pain, it was far much worse for her than it was for Emily because she wasn't the one carrying their child in that situation. They didn't try for another children for two years after that, and Emily sometimes if people would judge them because they tried for a child right out of college.

"William I-," Emily heard a voice come from the top of the steps. Emily put Will down and looked at the top of the steps, where her beautiful wife Alison was looking down at the both of them. Although both of the girls were twenty-eight years old, Alison didn't look a day passed eighteen. She told Alison that often, and Alison told her the same.

On her hip was their daughter Amanda Fields. Three-years-old and Emily could already see the split image of Alison on Amanda's face. She had Alison's wavy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes that crinkled when she smiled, and her cleft chin. And Emily loved her as much as she loved Will, because DNA doesn't make a family, love does.

"I didn't realize you were home yet." Alison said, descending down the stairs and towards Emily. Emily opened her arms to take Amanda from Alison's arms, and pecked her on the lips. Will, who had spotted his mommy, took off again to avoid getting in trouble. Typical Will. Emily, after hugging her daughter, placed her on the ground and she ran off after her brother.

"How was work?" Alison asked, stroking Emily's arm.

"Long and boring." Emily said, as Ali pulled her in for a more intimate kiss, one that they wouldn't do in front of their children.

"Mommy! Mommy! I found Mandy's doll!" Will said, his loud footsteps echoed through the house, his sister following not too far behind. Emily and Ali quickly broke away before Will saw and turned around to see him holding up his sister's favorite doll, slightly muddy.

"What was it doing outside?" Alison asked, bending down and taking the doll from him.

Will shrugged and looked at his feet. Alison reached out and rubbed his shoulder, making him look up at her. "It's ok, just don't do it again ok?" Ali said with an even voice.

Will smiled and kissed Ali before running off with Mandy again. Ali stood back up and started heading towards the laundry room with Mandy's doll. "He is so your son." Ali teased. Ali often teased Emily about Will acting like Emily whenever he did something wrong, but Emily knew not to take what she said to heart since Ali teased her pretty much about everything.

Ali placed Mandy's doll in the washer and started a load, adding clothes and soap before closing the lid.

"You know it's your turn to do laundry tonight." Ali said, smirking at Emily.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes, "I thought I was dinner."

"Nope. That was you last night." Alison said, popping the 'p'.

"My brain has been so clouded lately, I'm not surprised that I forgot." Emily said, rubbing her temples.

Emily felt Ali come up behind her and wrap her arms around Emily's waist. She felt hot breath on her neck that made her shudder. "I think I have an idea on how to clear your mind." Ali whispered seductively in her ear. Emily turned her head to look at Alison who was a smirking a few inches away from her face.

—-

"Emily am I a good mom?" Ali asked.

It was late. Both of their children were asleep and Alison had just finished helping Emily relieve stress. Their heavy breathing had died down and just when Emily was about to fall asleep, Ali spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you think so?" Emily said, confused. She turned over to face Ali who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, you remember the old me. Lying, then kidnapped, dead, and then alive. I manipulated people and hurt the person I love." Alison said, her tone of voice was shaky and Emily could tell she was on the verge of tears. "What if I'm not a good enough mother for Will and Mandy? I mean look at you. You're the sweetest person there is. You would forgive someone, even if they shot you."

"Ali I-,"

"Emily, I don't want to be the mother that my mom was to me. I don't want them ending up like I used to be. I was a terrible person."

"But you aren't now. Ali, you are an amazing mother and you're nothing like your mom was. You may have been different back in high school, but that was ten years ago." Emily said. "This is you Alison, this is the person I fell in love with back in high school. I saw this you when no one else could. You're a fantastic person and a fantastic mom. I mean…I stuck around didn't I?" Emily smiled and she could hear Alison smile.

"Yeah but I'm irresistable, you couldn't have stayed away if you tried." Ali said, snuggling into Emily.

"Not going to argue with you on that one." Emily said, wrapping her arms around Ali.


	3. Emison Wedding

Writing Prompt #3 - Wedding Day

Writing Prompt from Anon: Emison wedding

—-

Was this actually happening?

"Emily and Alison, your rings represent the unconditional love that you have for one another and are a symbol of the vows that you will make today." the officiant said.

Emily was less than an arm length away from me, our hands together and my heart could not stop beating at such a fast pace. It felt like a dream, Cloud 9 just got a bit sweeter, better than when I first stepped on it when I first kissed her. She looked stunningly beautiful in her white dress and I hoped that I looked somewhere close to her gorgeousness.

The woods that we were in was the perfect venue for the wedding, probably because it held so much significance to both of us. Of course we had to get married here, we spent so much time there as high schoolers. When I was confused and she was naive. At arms distance away from us, in which the officiant was standing beside, was the Kissing Rock. It's names of numerous couples written across it, and of course, our initials. I wondered if the ghosts of the people who kissed here, were watching us get married.

Hanna, our maid of honor, stepped forward and handed the officiant the matching silver rings.

I was glad Hanna was the maid of honor. Although we had our rows especially when I returned to Rosewood, but she was only looking out for Emily and that's what made her a great friend. I didn't mind too much that she didn't believe that I loved Emily, but I ended up proving it in the end. Once Hanna realized that I was in love with Emily, she helped keep us together and I had never been more grateful.

Hanna, smiling slightly, stepped back and stood next to Aria and Spencer, both our other bridesmaids. Their deep purple dresses matched perfectly, the only thing different about Hanna's was a it was lined in black, making it noticeable that she was indeed the maid of honor.

I glanced from the bride's maids to the groomsmen. Ezra Fitz, Aria's husband, who I had reconciled with a while ago, apologizing for who I used to be back when I knew him more personally. I wasn't surprised that they ran off and got married the summer after Aria graduated. Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer's newly recent fiancé, who often looked over at Spencer. And finally, Caleb Rivers, Hanna's boyfriend, clean shaved and the best man. Caleb, like Ezra, had to be apologized to numerous times to, ending up becoming one of the closest guys to Emily and I.

"Alison, please take this ring, put it on Emily's finger and repeat after me." the officiant said, handing me a ring. It was simple, silver, but on the inside was engraved, "Red Coat." I ran my pointer finger along the engraving before slipping the ring on her finger.

"I, Alison take you Emily, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love." the officiant said.

"I, Alison take you Emily, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love." I repeated.

I repeated everything the officiant said, "I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will trust you and I will cherish you. I will laugh with you and I will cry with you." I repeated.

The officiant spoke again and I said, "I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy."

"Whatever may come, I promise I will be there for you."

Emily smiled at me the whole time I said the vows to her. She was my everything, and when I finally stopped trying to convince myself that this was a phase, I accepted the fact that I was truly and unconditionally in love with her. I wasn't lesbian, not like her, I wasn't bi either. I liked looking at guys, I never have had feelings for another girl like I did for Emily, I didn't even have these feelings for any guy. Maybe my sexuality was…Emily.

"Emily, please take this ring, put it on Alison's finger and repeat after me." the officiant said, handing her my ring. Inside of my wedding band was the word, "Mermaid" for reasons that only a few knew. She smiled at me as she began reciting the same vows I had just said to her.

"I, Emily take you Alison, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.

I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.

I will trust you and I will cherish you. I will laugh with you and I will cry with you.

I will love you faithfully and unconditionally through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy.

Whatever may come, I promise I will be there for you."

"By the Power vested in me as one of your many friends who loves you very much, it is my privilege to stand here on this the eleventh of April in 2015, to pronounce you Emily Fields and you Alison DiLaurentis as wives for life. You may kiss your wife." the officiant said.

Overjoyed and the nerves leaving me, Emily and I smiled widely at each other and leaned in to kiss. Just like what was planned, the pink cherry blossoms filled the air and people clapped and cheered. My stomach was flipping and wouldn't stop, and I couldn't have been more happier than I was now as I walked down the aisle towards the limousine with my newly wedded wife, Emily Fields.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids got into the appropriate pairs and followed us from the Kissing Rock to the white limousine that would take us to our reception.

"I can't believe that just happened." I said, clutching my bouquet as we were escorted to the limo.

"Dreams do become a reality." Emily simply said, kissing my cheek and smiling from ear to ear.


	4. Kissing Rock

Writing Prompt #4: Kissing Rock

Writing Prompt: Emily and Ali at the kissing rock

—

Summary: Set during before Alison's disappearance, when both girls are at the beach party and decide to go catch Noel Kahn kissing Prudence only to find them not there.

(I'm taking a bold guess at this is the kissing rock moment that you were asking about. But if you were thinking of the one during season 5, I would totally write a prompt for that if that was the moment you meant)

—-

"Ali, I think it's not a good idea that we're spying on Noel." Emily said, as she tried to keep up with the giggling blonde. She felt uncomfortable since Ali asked her who she would take to the Kissing Rock, and she barely managed to avoid that question. Now her ideal Kissing Rock partner was inadvertently leading her directly to the Kissing Rock. But it wasn't to kiss, just to see Noel kiss.

Emily knew that Ali had a thing for Noel, after all she did talk about him all the time. Apparently they had hooked up a few times at various parties, but Ali was such a good liar that Emily didn't know if any of that was true. She wanted to believe Ali, but she just wasn't sure anymore.

"Ali, I'm going back." Emily said, stopping in the middle of the trail and turning around. She didn't feel comfortable going to the kissing rock and wanted more than anything to go find Hanna or Aria and confined in them.

"No! You can't let me go alone!" Ali said, grabbing Emily's wrist and whirling her around. She pulled Emily back along the trail towards the Kissing Rock, keeping a painfully tight grip on Emily's wrist.

This Kissing Rock wasn't very far away from the party, but far enough that the loud music became faint and disappeared and the only sound that filled Emily's ears was Alison's soft gigging and the sounds of breaking twigs and crunching leaves beneath their feet. Emily wondered if Ali was jealous that Noel took Prudence to the Kissing Rock and not her, making Emily feel even more uncomfortable.

Once the Kissing Rock clearing came into view, Alison pulled Emily behind a tree. She put a finger to her lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Emily nodded as she peaked around the tree, Emily did the same, looking for Noel and Prudence. Her eyes quickly darted around the clearing, but no one was in sight. Maybe they left already.

"There's no one here." Emily said, stepping out from behind the tree and walking to the clearing.

She turned around and looked back at Ali, whose head was peaking out from behind the tree, a small smile played on her lips. A devious one that Emily had no idea what it meant.

"I guess we missed them." she said, walking into the clearing and sitting on the rock.

"We should go back." Emily said, crossing her arms.

Ali leaned back and soaked in the sun that was shining on her. "I think we should stay for a while." Ali said.

"Ali I have to get back to Ben, he's going to be looking for me."

Ali scoffed and shook her head, "You don't need to see Ben anytime soon. Come over and sit you freak." Ali didn't say 'freak' meanly, she almost said it with a seductive tone, causing Emily to walk over to the rock and sit down next to Alison.

"Five minutes ok?" Emily said, trying to avoid looking at a sunbathing Alison.

"Mhmmm." Alison said. "You know Emily, you never told me who you would bring here."

"I haven't really thought about it." Emily lied.

Ali opened her eyes and glanced at Emily, "Who would you bring?" Emily asked.

Ali sighed and sat up, "Well I got them out here didn't I?"

Emily looked confused at Ali, what did she mean by that?

"How long ago did you take them?" Emily asked, trying to not test the waters.

"Very recently."

"Was it Noel?"

"No, silly Emily! It's you!" she said, bumping into me playfully.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat and avoided eye contact with Alison.

"Emily, look at me." Ali said.

"No." Emily said.

"Why not?" Ali asked.

"Because I know what's coming."

"Then why are you holding back?"

With that, Ali lifted Emily's chin up with her hand and placed her soft lips on Emily's, kissing her life so many times before. Before Emily knew it, she was kissing Ali back and becoming the submissive kisser that she only was when she kissed Alison. Yeah she made out with Ben a few times, but she always seemed to take control. She made out with a few different guys as well during spin the bottle but she was always confident with that.

But as Ali's hand traveled up and down Emily's thigh, Emily just kept frozen, only moving her lips against Alison's. Ali's other hand was on Emily's neck, but quickly left it as she moved to pick up one of Emily's hand and place it on her cheek.

After what seemed like hours, Ali finally broke away, her lips swollen and puffy. She smiled at Emily and then quickly backed away from Emily towards the edge of the rock.

"Are you ready to go back?" she asked, hopping off the rock. "After all, Ben will be waiting for you." she teased.

(Sorry if Ali seems really bitchy but this is her before she disappeared so I had to do something like that)


	5. Unwind

Writing Prompt #5: Unwind

Writing Prompt: Emily and Alison getting into a loud argument about how they're always off and on (playing games and kissing randomly) and finally they both go on long rants about their feelings for each other for the first time

—-

"Fuck you!" Emily yelled, glaring at Ali. This wasn't the first time an argument had commenced in her bedroom. In fact, this was the fourth this week, and it was only Wednesday. Ali and Emily had been working on their homework, but this time, when their 'innocent homework session' turned into Ali stradling Emily, Ali slipped up and found herself caught up in another lie. Completely furious about being lied to again, Emily practically threw Ali off of her in her desperate attempt to get out from under Ali.

"Emily! Just calm down for a second!" Ali said, looking extremely awkward but still stood her ground.

"No Ali, I'm done. The kissing, the games, everything! Honestly, I feel like you only use me as your slab of meat. When you're feeling alone and not everyone has their attention on you, you come to me and get me to comfort you and make you feel like a queen. Then once that's over, you leave and come back once something else happens!" Emily yelled.

Ali peaked out of Emily's window to see if anyone was noticing how loudly they were shouting at each other. Emily's face was red and she looked like her ears were going to start spewing out steam.

"You think this is a joke? Emily I come to you for comfort because there's no one else I can go to! Hanna hates me! Everyone knows it. Aria can't be in the same room as me without looking uncomfortable and uneasy. Spencer has to always ask questions about everything! You're the only one that I can go to with this! Because you would accept me even if I was a psychopath because that's who you are!" Alison shouted back. "Honestly, if I didn't have you then I don't know what would've happened."

"Then what about that slip up, huh?" Emily said, grabbing Ali's backpack and shoving her things inside. She threw it to Ali, who caught and looked bewildered and shocked at what Emily was doing. "You know what? I actually don't care, so you can go and take your stuff to Noel's house or some other guy you have rounded up and get comfort from them."

Emily pointed furiously at her bedroom door, signaling for Ali to leave. "I'm not leaving." Ali said, her voice level and stern.

"Ali-"

"No Emily. All those years I was gone I kept a close eye on you. I had to heart breakingly watch you fall in love with Maya and then Paige. I was heartbroken that you could ever think of someone in that way besides me. At the time I saw it though, I thought I felt that way because I wanted the affection but the more nights I spent awake, missing what your arms felt like around me, thinking that at that same moment you were holding some other girl in your arms, still thinking I was dead. When I saved you from that barn, I realized I wanted to come back for good. I missed your kisses and your hugs, and I needed the silver lining to give me a good enough reason to come back. So I kissed you, and when I did, I knew I had made up my mind and that I was definitely coming back. When Shana arranged for us to meet, I wanted to kiss you again. I was going to until Spencer came but all it took was that kiss to convince me that I was going to come back to Rosewood. I wanted to be yours, and not make you feel totally destroyed like how you said in that letter. I knew I hurt you and it pained me to see you move on from me and then love someone else."

"Ali, I never stopped loving you. Sure the romantic, totally in love feeling went away, but I loved and cared for you. I knew you were alive, and I knew I wasn't just imagining things. But I also knew how much you manipulated me, you made me feel worthless and it was your own personal game. You kissed me once and then you told me they weren't for practice. It was so messed up yet I kept coming back like a sick puppy. You knew that, and you relished in the idea. I tried hating you for a while, but… I couldn't." Emily looked up to see Ali in silent tears, staring at the floor. The tears rolled off her cheeks and hit the carpet.

"I just wish I could start from the beginning with you." Ali said, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

Emily sighed, crossing the room and pulling Alison into a hug. "We'll get through this." she said as Alison began sobbing into her shoulder.

Alison's hug was tight and as she sobbed, Emily placed a comforting kiss on her temple, making Ali's sobs subside.


	6. Let's Talk (short story)

Writing Prompt #6 - Let's Talk

Writing Prompt: Can you write a prompt of alison and emily talking about their kiss from 5x05? :) btw your blog is amazing 3

Sorry if this was terrible and short

—

Emily and Alison sat in silence for a few minutes, eating their food at The Grille. The table for two they were sitting at was a good distance away from the loud teens that were laughing loudly and talking even louder. Emily really did not want to hear about some guys latest trip to Philadelphia. These were Alison and Emily's fellow classmates at well, but the way that the rowdy teens were acting, Alison and Emily seemed much older.

"Don't they know that this is supposed to be a civilized restaurant?" Alison asked, sound extremely annoyed. "Honestly, some people actually want to enjoy this."

Emily watched as Alison furious stabbed her salad, an annoyed frown spread across her face. "Ali, calm down." Emily said, as she held out her hand. Ali stopped impaling her salad and looked up at Emily. "What's wrong? Why are you so tense tonight?"

Ali sighed, and placed her fork down. She looked around The Grille and flagged down a passing by waiter, who bent over while Alison said something to him. Emily, confused, by what Alison did, watched as the waiter walked over to the rowdy teens and said something. One of the jocks in a letterman jacket looked furious at the waiter, but eventually the noise level in The Grille died down and you could finally hear the soft music playing in the background.

"That's much better." she said, picking up her fork and continued eating.

"Ali, what's been going on tonight?" Emily asked, extremely worried.

"It's…nothing, I'm fine." Ali said, shaking her head.

"Ali I know that it's not fine." Emily said. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

Ali sighed again and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes darting from the different light fixtures before looking down at Emily. "Do you regret that night?" she asked.

"Which night?" Emily asked.

"The one…where we kissed."

Emily was silent for a moment, knowing that Ali was going to tell her that she regretted it. There was a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, that's why Ali was acting so tense.

"No, why would I regret it?" she paused, daring herself to ask the next fatal question. "Do you regret it?"

Alison looked at Emily, and shook her head. "I would never regret anything that happened like that with you." she said.

In a second, Emily's heart went from sinking to fluttering. She felt one of Ali's hands squeeze hers from across the table and Ali gave her a small smile.

"That was probably one of the most amazing kisses I have ever had." Alison said. "I just, wondered if you thought it was wrong."

"Why?" Emily asked curiously.

"Because I heard about you and Paige. That you used to date and I wondered if you wanted to get back together with her and kissing me ruined everything." she said.

"I was thinking about getting back together with Paige but, Ali you're the only one who makes me feel this way. Paige was great but I never felt what I felt with you."

"I was just making sure, because I was the only one who really talked about my feelings that night." Ali said.

"Well, I was too afraid to say mine."

"Don't be…in the future."


	7. Christmas (short story)

Short Story: Can you write a short story where Emily and Alison exchange christmas gifts? :)

—

"Go ahead. Open it." Alison said, waving her hands at Emily. Alison flashed Emily a sweet smile as Emily stared down at the gift wrapped box in her hands.

Alison's cheerfully lit house actually felt like an actual home for once. Frank Sinatra Christmas Album was playing as background music and the crackling fire kept the house warm even though there was two feet of fresh snow outside. Everyone at Alison's house was wearing an ugly sweater, courtesy of Ezra and Aria, who bought them before coming to the small party. Christmas Eve actually was turning out to be very nice this year, and for Alison, it was a Christmas that actually felt like Christmas.

Everyone was in the kitchen getting food, giving Alison the opportunity to give Emily her Christmas present while they stayed behind in the living room by the tree. Emily looked gorgeous in her ugly sweater which was navy blue with two white reindeer and snowflakes on it, but then again, Emily always looked gorgeous.

"They're going to come back soon." Alison said, referring to the laughter from the kitchen. Emily was taking a painfully slow time at unwrapping her present, and Alison could hardly wait to see her reaction when she finally removed all the wrappings. At this, Emily began ripping the wrapping paper off at a much faster rate.

Emily at first looked confused as she removed her present from the box. "What's this?" she asked. It was an old book, there was no title on the cover and the book looked like many had read it before.

"Open it." Ali said, she was worried would come back and wonder why she didn't get them anything extra. Emily flipped the cover to see in cursive, "Alison". A few more pages in, the title of the book appeared in large font. "Great Expectations by Charles Dickens"

"It was my grandmothers I'm pretty sure." Ali explained. "She passed it on to my mother and my mother, being her, never gave it to me."

"Then how did you get it?" Emily asked, smiling at the book and flipping through the pages.

"I found it when I was looking through some stuff in the attic. I reread it and now I'm giving it to you, since the book has a special meaning to the both of us."

"It's perfect." Emily said, smiling at Alison and the thoughtfulness of her gift. "But, this book is passed through family though, don't you want to pass it on to someone in your family?"

"Oh I think it'll wind back up in the family at some point." Alison smiled, but inside she was mentally slapping herself. Did she really just say that outloud? She thanked the Lord that Emily didn't pick up on what she said, instead reaching behind her and pulling out a box wrapped in snowman wrapping paper. She held it out to Alison, who took it from her cautiously.

Alison, surprised that Emily got her something extra, unwrapped the long and thin box to reveal that this box was a necklace case. Alison, realizing what Emily got her, looked up at her and smiled. "Really, Em?"

"Just open it." Emily said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

Ali popped the lid open, unveiling a silver chained necklace with a silver mermaid. Another present that had significant meaning to the both of them, something other people would not think twice about. "This is amazing, Em." Ali said, removing the necklace from the case. "Help me put it on?"

From their spot on the floor, Ali rotated around and scooted backwards, pushing her hair in front of her and revealing her neck. Emily took the necklace and unclasped it, putting both her arms around Ali's neck and fastening it again.

Just as Emily finished doing so, they heard the loud voices traveling back to the living room and Alison turned back around. "You really didn't have to. I have something similar for you tomorrow. But I'll save that to when I give the girls their presents."

"And I have something for you, although not as expensive."

"Ali where did you get that necklace? Have you really had it on all night?" Aria asked when she entered and sat down next to Ali again.

"Yeah you haven't noticed?" Ali lied.

When Aria finished admiring Ali's necklace, Alison looked at Emily and winked, sending heat to Emily's cheeks again.

Tonight they didn't have to worry about A, or Mona's Army. Tonight they could act like nothing was going on, and everyone was truly happy for once.


	8. You and Me in Sweet Paris

Writing Prompt: I LOVE ALL 3 OF YOUR EMISON Writing Prompts :D Will you make any more? Maybe In Paris? :D

(Literally writing this while listening to French Accordion music to get me in the mood)

(Sorry if the French is wrong, I'm not the best at speaking French so no need to tell me I messed up if I did…I already know)

—-

"We made it." Alison said, a bright smile plastered on her face. All around them, beautiful sights and smells filled their noses, all of Emily's senses were on overload. On a street corner, a man was singing in French and playing the accordion. The bakery across the street made the air fill with the smell of fresh baked bread.

"Em, look." Alison pulled Emily down to the street corner where the man was playing with their intertwined hands, dragging their suitcases behind them. Once they reached the corner, Alison came to a stop and sighed.

What Alison was staring at was the Effial Tower, pointing at the brilliant yellow and pink sunset. "Woahhhhhh," was all Emily could say in awe.

"It's more beautiful in real life than in the post cards right?" Alison said, glancing at Emily who was still shocked by the beautiful sight. "Come on, let's get to our room."

Alison gently pulled Emily away from the street corner and towards the street to their right. "Do you know where it is?" Emily asked, the sound of the singing man faded away as the sound of their suitcases being dragged on the concrete overpowered it.

"I think we can figure it out." Ali said, flashing Emily another smile.

This honestly was the best graduation gift that Emily and Ali's parents could have ever given them. One week together in Paris, before each girl left Rosewood and went off to their separate colleges. It would be hard to not see them every day, after all that they had been through. But one thing is for certain, A had only made the five of them stronger. Stronger friends, stronger people.

"Room for Alison DiLaurentis." Ali said to the lady at the front desk. Alison speak in French was probably the hottest thing ever.

The lady looked from Alison to her computer, her fingers quickly gliding over her keyboard. There was a dinging noise and the woman handed Alison two cards, said a few things that Emily had a hard time understanding (she had never been as good as Ali in French).

"Merci." Ali said, smiling at the lady and turning around. "Ok, here's a room key for you. We're up in room 56."

She handed Emily a key and led her towards the stairs. Both girls carried their bags all the way to the top floor, out of breath and gasping for breath. "They really should get an elevator." Emily said, through large gasps of breath.

"Yeah they should. Come on it should be this way." Ali said, rolling her suitcase down the hallway.

They passed white doors with brass with brass numbers on each door. The hallway looked yellow as the sunset casted itself on everything through the open window at the end of the hall.

"Here's 56!" Ali said, stopping and sticking her key in the lock. She turned until there was a click, and the door swung open to reveal the room they would be staying at for a week.

It was a very nice room, to sum it up. The walls were a light yellow and the light wooden floors made the room see so light and carefree. There was one king sized bed with white sheets and a white bedspread, about six pillows were stacked on top. On the wall behind the bed was a framed picture of the Eiffel Tower.

The best part wasn't even in the room. There were large glass doors that were open, sending the white curtains blowing and when they shifted, it revealed a gorgeous view of the Eiffel Tower which was very close to them, the sun which had just disappeared over the horizon was making the sky turn into stars.

"What a view." Emily said, leaving her bag and walking out to the balcony. She rested her arms on the railing and put her weight on the balcony, staring out at the sight. Cars with their headlights were passing by and shops lit up brilliantly. As Emily took it in, she felt secure arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"How did you get such a great room?" Emily asked.

Alison pushed Emily's hair away kissed the spot behind Emily's ear gently. "You deserve the best don't you? I asked the hotel if we could have a scenic view."

"Well it's gorgeous." Emily said.

They stood like that for a few minutes, watching silently with Alison's arms wrapped around Emily's waist and her chin on Emily's shoulder. The only thing that interrupted them was the sound of Emily's stomach, they hadn't eaten since they had switched planes in London.

"Hungry are we?" Alison asked, Emily could hear the smirk in her tone of voice.

"Well we haven't eaten in a while." Emily said.

"True. Do you want to go someplace?" Ali asked, unwrapping her arms from Emily and turning around to head back into the room.

Emily, finally tearing her eyes away from the lit up Eiffel Tower, followed Ali as she pulled up a restaurant list on her phone.

"My dad says this restaurant is really good, especially for dinner." she said. "It's called, Du Gourmand."

"Well I have no preference." Emily said shrugging, anything that involved food was fine by her.

"It sounds good. It's supposed to be a cute place. It's also in walking distance." Ali said, tapping on her phone to pull up directions.

When they exited the hotel, hand in hand on the cool summer night, both in sweaters and shorts, it was still as if they were in a dream. It seemed like forever that they had both dreamed about coming to Paris, as an escape from the boring and still drama filled place that they called home.

The streets were filled with cars and many people were walking on the sidewalk, for a night out or grabbing a bite to eat. Ali navigated the way as they made their way around the beautiful city. Emily tried to understand what the people passing by were saying but she was struggling. She was glad to have Ali there, who seemed to be almost fluent in French.

"This is it." Ali said, after a few minutes of walking.

From the outside looking in, the restaurant was dimly lit and the glass windows that were opened, let out much laughing and chatter. Emily could once again hear the accordion music coming from inside, and began wondering if there was a table even open for them.

When they entered, a woman was standing by the door dressed all in black.

"Combien de personnes?" (How many people?) the lady asked.

"Deux." Ali said, holding up two fingers.

"Il sera de quelques minutes." (It will be a few minutes) the lady said, holding up a finger and writing something down in a book.

Once the wait was over and the girls were shown to their seats, they made small talk while they waited for their waiter.

Dressed in a white collared shirt, black vest, and bow tie was a very smiley guy. His pearly white smile and expertly done hair obviously brought him in with a lot of tips, he had a lot of natural charisma.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Julien." (Hello. My name is Julien.) the guy said, handing both Emily and Ali menus. "Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire pour commencer?" (Would you like some drinks to start with?)

"Un chardonnay, s'il vous plaît." Ali said.

The waiter and Ali exchanged a few more things, of which Emily actually understood before he walked off.

"You ordered wine?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For both of us yeah. The drinking age here is eighteen, why not? We got to live a little while we're here." Ali said, smirking at Emily. "Anyway, what are you thinking of getting?"

When Julien came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine, which he poured a large amount of in each of their glasses.

"Est-ce que vous voulez commander?" (Would you like to order?) Julien asked, placing the bottle of red wine in front of them. The color of the wine reminded Emily of the red lipstick that Ali was wearing. He placed a platter of cheese in bread in front of them and from his pocket, pulled out a pen and pad.

"Je voudrais que le bœuf bourguignon." (I would like the bœuf bourguignon.) Ali said, closing her menu and smiling at Julien. Julien wrote down her order on the pad and turned to Emily.

"Et pour vous?" (And for you?) he asked.

"Je voudrais le poisson au beurre blanc." (I would like the fish with beurre blanc.) Emily said, that being the first French thing she had said and she probably sounded American too because Julien's face lit up.

"Américaine? Je n'aurais pas deviné!" (American? I would have never guessed!) Julien said.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" (Do you speak English?) Ali asked him.

"Only a little." Julien said. He had a very thick French accent when he said this.

"Ahhh, très bon! Que pouvez-vous dire?" (Ahh, very good! What else can you say?) Alison asked.

"Hello my name is Julien and I am from France." Julien said, his thick accent making it only barely understandable.

Emily smiled at his attempt and Julien seemed very pleased with himself.

"Je serai de retour avec votre nourriture peu." (I will be back with your food soon.) Julien said, smiling and walking away from the table. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, walking back to the girls. "Vous êtes tous deux belle."

"Merci! Vous êtes si gentil!" (Thank you! You are so nice!) Ali said, smiling. Julien, still smiling, turned on his heels and walked away again.

"What did he say?" Emily asked, not being able to understand what Julien came back to say.

"He said that we were both very beautiful." Ali said, smiling. Emily could feel herself blushing, compliments always made her do that.

As they waited for their food, Alison helped Emily with her French and to help make Emily not sound so American while they ate the bread and cheese. "Everyone's going to think we're tourists." she said.

"Maybe that's why I should let you do all the talking." Emily said, breaking off a piece of bread and cutting a piece of cheese.

"You would like that wouldn't you." Ali said, smirking and taking a sip of her wine.

When Julien came back with two plates of steaming food, he placed both in front of the girls and took their empty platter.

Emily picked up her utensils and cut a piece of her fish and took a bite. It was as if her taste buds were having a party in her mouth. "Oh my God this is amazing." Emily said, looking down at her food. Alison, who was taking a bite of what looked like beef stew, closed her eyes as she chewed.

"It's like a food orgasm in my mouth." Ali said, picking up her glass of wine.

They talked and laughed, drank wine, and ate. It was an amazing feeling, sitting at a restaurant in Paris with Ali. It was if everything was perfect in the world, like nothing bad had ever happened to them. When they finished, they both split crème brûlée and finished the bottle of wine they drank. After making more small talk with Julien, and tipping him even though it wasn't customary, Emily and Ali exited the restaurant feeling happy and light as a feather.

Emily felt buzzed, but not enough that she was drunk. It looked as if Ali was only buzzed too, but she couldn't be too sure.

When they arrived back at their room, Emily collapsed on their bed and kicked off her shoes. "I'm so tired I don't even want to change." Emily said, laying back on the pillow. Alison laughed and went into her makeup bag, pulling out makeup wipes.

After getting the red lipstick off and the rest of her makeup, Ali changed into her pajamas smirking when she noticed that Emily was watching her. "Aren't you going to get changed?" she asked, as she got into bed.

"Nope." Emily said, leaning back and kicking off her pants, scooting under the covers.

Ali leaned over and turned out the light, scooting close to Emily. Emily wrapped her arms around Ali as she snuggled into her.

"This is going to be a great trip." Emily said sleepily.

"Vous et moi en douce Paris." Ali said simply as she yawned.

You and me in sweet Paris.


	9. Secrets Out

Writing prompt: Can you write a prompt about Emison telling the other girls about their relationship?

"Han," Aria whispered, frantically motioning silently for her friend to follow her. Hanna looked at Aria puzzled as Aria continued to motion for her. She crossed Emily's dining room and followed Aria into the kitchen. Spencer was already there, leaning on the counter with her arms crossed.

"What's the problem?" Hanna whispered. "And why are we whispering?"

The five girls were at Emily's house for a movie night, but Aria's suspicions had raised and she wanted to see if the other girls saw it too. It was easier to flag down Spencer and get her in the kitchen. She only just got Hanna to come because Hanna needed to refill her drink.

"Have you guys not been paying attention to what's going on out there?" Aria whispered, shocked at how oblivious that Hanna and Spencer were.

"Yeah, Taylor Lautner took his shirt off. Then you pulled us away, this better be fast." Spencer whispered, sounding annoyed.

"No! Not the movie! I meant the people watching the movie." Aria whispered, pointing to the door that lead to the living room.

"It's just the five of us. What's the problem?" Spencer asked. Hanna, who had an understanding of what Aria was talking about, kept silent to prevent stirring the pot.

"When I looked at Emily and Ali, Ali was totally feeling up Emily's thigh under the blanket they were sharing." Aria whispered.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and Hanna went over to the liter of soda to pour herself another glass. "Aria, that could've just be Emily's hand, I'm sure nothing's going on." Spencer whispered, pushing herself off the counter. Before Spencer reached the door to the living room, Aria grabbed her at arm.

"Wait." she whispered. She walked slowly towards the door and put a finger to her lips to shush them. She reached out and slowly pushed the door open, revealing a brunette and a blonde sitting on one of the coaches with their backs to the other three.

Twilight Breaking Dawn, was on the screen but Aria silently pointed to the coach which the girls were occupying. After a few moments, the three watching girls watched as Ali turned to Emily and kissed her neck, and then playfully pulled at her earlobe with her teeth. Emily squirmed and pulled her head away from Ali, pushing her away.

Ali said something, making Emily turn to face Ali. Ali's hand reached up and cupped Emily's face, pulling her face in to crash Emily's lip onto hers.

Even Aria was shocked with Alison's gesture and the girls slowly closed the door behind them without making a sound. Aria turned back around and make a silent "what did I tell you!" expression.

"Oh my God." Spencer whispered, looking the most shocked out of all of them. "Wait, Hanna, didn't you say something about them that night Toby's house blew up?"

"Yeah," Hanna whispered. "They were holding hands during the news report. I asked Emily about it and she said it was just a friendly gesture, that she couldn't just slap Ali's hand away."

"Do you think that they're together?" Soencer whispered.

"Only one way to find out." Hanna said, reaching her breaking point.

She walked through the door and towards the controller, and turned off the TV.

"Hey we were watching that!" Emily said, facing Hanna. All signs that they just made out on her coach were gone.

"Yeah Hanna what's the big deal?" Ali asked, looking at Hanna totally confused.

Hanna glanced up at Spencer and Aria who gave Hanna silent "what the hell are you doing?!" looks.

Hanna crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her left leg. "Look I'm just going to cut right to the chase. Do you guys have a thing going on?"

Ali and Emily looked at each other confused and then back at Hanna. "Uh, no?" Emily said, but it came out as a question.

"Really," Hanna said, frowning. She didn't want to take anymore of their bullshit. "Because we saw you guys making out just a few minutes ago."

"Uhh-"

"And you were feeling up Emily's leg." Hanna said pointing to Ali. Ali looked outraged at being outed.

"Hanna I think you've made your point." Aria said quietly.

"Hanna what is your problem?" Emily asked.

"Do you guys have a thing or don't you?" Hanna said.

Emily and Ali exchanged unevenness glances before Ali stood up. Hanna wondered if Ali was going to storm out.

"I think there's something I need to tell you guys." Ali said, with a surprising softness to her voice that Hanna was caught totally off guard by. Ali didn't want to be put on the spot like this but I guess she didn't have a choice. "Okay, this may be hard for you to understand and it's actually really hard for me to understand to but... I'm in love with Emily." Ali looked around at all the shocked faces, even Emily looked blown away.

"Wait since when are you lesbian?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not. I mean I still like guys but... Not like I like Emily." Ali said, giving Emily a small smile for continuing. "And I know I'm not lesbian because I've never looked at any other girl the way I look at Emily."

Hanna sat there watching Ali awkwardly. Aria and Spencer kept straight faces and Emily's face looked like she just ran a marathon. Her face was bright red and she never looked up from her feet.

"I didn't realize it before I disappeared... Or I didn't want to believe it... But we kissed a lot and I just, felt things I never felt when I kissed a guy." Ali said. The girls stood there as the room was overcome with silence.

"Why should we believe you?" Hanna said, breaking the silence. Ali looked up at Hanna to speak but Hanna bear her to it. "How do we know you aren't just going to do the same thing that you did to her last time? Ok we heard all those things you did to her and I'm... We aren't going to let that happen again."

"Look Hanna you guys don't have to believe me. I don't expect you to actually. But I do love Emily... And I'm so glad she has friends like you to look out for her." Ali said. "If you ever do believe me though... I would really appreciate that."

Hanna was left totally confused. Ali hadn't gone crazy mad at her for confronting her. After all, Alison's motto before she left was

"When I keep something hidden, it stays his. Until I want it to be found."

But Ali didn't seem to mind that they discovered this. Was she really changing?

"You know guys, she actually seemed to be telling the truth." Spencer said later that night as they walked to their cars. Alison had stayed behind at Emily's, the rest of the girls could only guess what was going to happen between those two that night.

"True but Ali was a first class liar." Hanna said, shooting a message out to Caleb. "She got us to believe she was having that pregnancy scare. It was really believable, that is until we read her diary and discovered she made it up."

"Yeah but we also found in that diary that poem, remember? The Mermaid?" Aria said. "I mean come on it was obvious it was about Emily." They stopped in front of their cars, continuing their conversation.

"Don't forget, Girl Crush." Spencer chimed in. "We read that diary before Emily, we questioned her about that kissing rock thing. She knew details about it that she couldn't have known if Girl Crush wasn't her."

"So what do we do? Give her a chance?" Hanna asked.

Spencer sighed, she always knew what to do. "I think it's only fair that we do."


	10. Sick Days Had Me Like (short story)

**Short story via Anon on Tumblr: **I love your writing style :) Have you thought about Ali or Emily taking care of each other while the other one is sick? Maybe while they are a couple later on or, Emily gets hurt by -A ( like present time) :( ?

Usually when her alarm goes off, she feels like shit. Tired and drowsy. Having to wake up _every_ morning at 5am to take a shower and get ready for school really wears you down. Especially with the amount of stress that high school puts on her. But today when her clock starts beeping loudly, she feels even worse. Her throat feels like sandpaper and her head feels like someone extremely strong was squeezing it.

Her eyes shoot open to her dark room, the sun hasn't even come up yet, as usual. Leaning over to her alarm clock, she hits the OFF button a lot harder than usual, and groans at how much her body aches. Emily Fields isn't surprised that she feels so sick. She was already feeling the signs of a pre sickness that night before.

"Mom." Emily croaked, her voice was totally gone and she sounded like she hadn't had water in days. After a few moments of silence, Emily heard the sound of movement and her closed door opened.

"What's wrong, honey?" her mom asked, looking concerned even in the darkness.

"I think I'm sick." Emily said, rolling over to face her mom. Emily's mom crossed Emily's room and sat down on her bed. She placed a hand gingerly on Emily's forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up. Do you want to stay home?" she asked.

"I think that's best."

"I don't think I can take off from work today. I have something important to do there." her mom said, stroking Emily's hair.

"It's alright. I'll be fine on my own. I am eighteen after all." Emily said, closing her eyes to try to get some more sleep.

"Well, you can call me if you need anything." Mrs. Fields said, getting up from Emily's bed and exiting her room. Once Emily heard the sound of the door closed she reached over and grabbed her phone.

**Emily: Hey guys. I'm really sick, not gonna be at school. Just the heads up so that you're not worried that someone stole me or something. See you tomorrow hopefully!**

She sent the message out to the group chat that she was in with Ali, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. Within seconds her phone lit up and buzzed in the dark room, followed quickly by another. Emily picked up her phone and looked at the responses that were coming through.

**Spencer: Awww poor Emily :( I'll get the homework for you and drop it off after school**

**Hanna: Dammit Emily! I was hoping that you could help me with my science :((**

**Aria: Hope you feel better babe! xx**

Alison was the only one who didn't respond, which was weird since Ali was usually the first one to reply in the group. Thinking she was probably in the shower and too tired to wait up for her response, Emily placed her phone on her bedside table and snuggled back into her covers. When she finally fell back asleep, her dreams were filled with making peace with Mona. That Mona forgave all of them for everything that had happened and they became friends.

When she awoke hours later, she still felt pretty bad but something was on her face. It was moving too, and soft. It caressed her face and began stroking her hair. Opening her eyes slowly, Emily realized that the person stroking her hair was Alison.

"Alison?" Emily asked, sitting up slightly in bed. Ali, who was sitting where Mrs. field's was before, moved her hand away from Emily's forhead.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Ali got up and walked over to Emily's window by her ledge in which she often sat on. She opened the windows, letting the sounds of birds and wind enter Emily's room.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Emily asked, watching Ali as she sat back down on her bed.

"Didn't you get my text?" Ali asked, frowning.

Emily shook her head in response, and Ali picked up Emily's phone and handed it to her. Ali hadn't replied on the group chat, she instead sent a message to Eniky personally.

**Ali: hey hun, you ok?**

**Ali: Emily... Do you want me to stay home from school?**

**Ali: I'm coming over. Be there in 15 and I'm not taking no for an answer **

"I didn't realize that you had texted me." Emily said innocently. "I was sleeping."

"Yeah I realized that when I got to your room." Ali said, smiling. "Do you want soup?"

Emily shrugged, which seemed to be taken as a yes since Ali exited the room. Emily was left alone, wondering what made Ali skip school. When Emily's phone buzzed again, she leaned over to pick it up.

**Ali: Chicken noodle or cream of tomato?**

**Emily: chicken noodle please. You are a saint. **

**Ali: ;)**

Emily closed her eyes again and listened to the movement from downstairs. She heard the scraping of a pan and footsteps, moving around her kitchen.

She must have dozed off again because the next thing she knows, Ali is in her room with a bowl of hot soup and cooing her awake.

"It's going to get cold if you get sleeping." Ali said, smiling down at her.

"I'm so lucky to have a saint like you to take care of me." Emily said, propping herself up on her elbows. She is more than grateful that Alison skipped out on school, none of the other girls would've done the same.

"I better get this same treatment when I get sick." Ali said, scooping a spoon of chicken noodle soup up and blowing on it. When it was cool enough, she aimed the spoon at Emily and simply said, "Open up."

This continued until all the soup in the bowl was gone. Ali would blow on the soup and then feed it to Emily. Emily often assured Ali that she could eat the soup perfectly on her own but Ali insisted that she feed it to her.

When the bowl was placed on the side table, Alison curled up next to Emily and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emily, who was facing Ali, was glad that Ali was hugging her. She was feeling so cold, the soup and the hugs were definitely warming her up.

Before Emily knew what happened, Alison kissed her forehead and pulled her in closer. "You spoil me." Emily said simply, as Ali stroked her hair.

"I so better be getting the same treatment when I'm sick."

"I would kiss you but I'm sick."

"Yeah...don't go there." Ali said, pretending to make a sick noise.

"How rude." Emily said, pretending to be hurt by Ali's words.

"I'm only joking babe. C'mere." Ali said, pushing Emily's chin up with her finger and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Dude you're gonna get sick." Emily said, breaking the kiss and pushing her away a bit.

"Do you think I care?"


	11. Paige is Back

Writing Prompt via Tumblr from fuckyeahemison: Emison prompt: Emily and Alison talk about their kiss (100th) episode and admit their feelings for each other. They finally become a couple and Paige sees them kissing, she confronts them and Emily tells her, that she always loved Alison.

"What a better place than to talk in your car." Alison says sarcastically.

"Well where else am I supposed to get you alone? My mom got out of work early and I know your dad is at home." Emily said, defending herself. Ali crossed her arms and looked out the window, waiting for Emily to cut to the point.

"Look we can't keep acting like nothing has happened between us." Emily began. "I don't know about you but I want to talk about what's going on. Or what...happened."

"I do too. But with all of this A drama and Officer Tanner breathing down our necks, trying to get us to slip...I've been worried about other things." Ali said, turning to look at Emily.

"I know...I've had a lot of things going too." Emily said, rubbing her temples.

"Has she questioned you everyday?" Ali asked.

"Not everyday, but you know Sydney? Yeah, I found out she's friends with Jenna. I caught her with Jenna at Spencer's eye doctor appointment. What's even creepier is that they were wearing the exact same thing." Emily said, filling Ali in.

Ali looked in disbelief at Emily. "Sydney...that girl who asked me about my neck in the bathroom?"

"That would be her."

"Emily I told you we couldn't trust her...what does she know? Have you been telling her things? Because she could just be feeding them right to Jenna and-" Ali began to speak very quickly.

"No I haven't." Emily said. "It's a good thing I found out now. She told me that she didn't realize how much she would like me or something… God I don't even remember, it was all too sudden. She came to apologize and I got really mad at her, and I said some horrible things. Now I feel horrible."

Emily leaned forward and pressed her forehead on the steering wheel and felt a comforting hand begin to rub her back.

"It's not your fault Emily. You didn't know." Ali cooed, drawing invisible patterns on Emily's back with her fingers.

"I know. But you did. And I didn't listen to you." Emily said, the guilt still coming. "But I feel bad because I told her that I was going to take the coaching job so that she can feel what it's like to be sucker punched."

Ali chuckled, "I never thought you could ever say anything like that… well except to me."

"Hey I was fifteen when I said that, I'm eighteen now." Emily said. "I should've handled it more maturely."

"Hey it's alright, we all have mistakes and regrets. Even now."

"Do you regret our kiss?" Emily blurted out before she could stop herself. She pulled her head off the steering wheel and looked at Ali who was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Of course not, Em." Ali said, giving Emily a small smile. "I could never regret anything that happens with you."

"So you actually do have feelings for me?"

"Since we were fifteen. Even though I didn't admit it to myself at first. There was a reason why you were always my favorite. Do you still have the same feelings for me? Like when I left." Ali asked curiously.

"I'm not love sick. And I'm less submissive if you could say that. But yeah, I still have feelings for you. You were my first love."

"Love?" Ali asks, catching what Emily says and Emily is slapping herself mentally.

"Yeah…"

"You loved me?"

"Still do." Emily said, awkwardly facing forward and looking ahead.

She's waiting for Alison to get freaked out and leave the car. Emily didn't think she would let that slip, but it just sort of came out. She heard Ali say and then the patterns Ali was drawing on her back returned.

"I didn't think you would ever say that." Ali said softly.

"I didn't either." Emily said. She wasn't surprised Ali didn't tell her that she loved her too. Ali wouldn't have known if she loved someone and sometimes Emily felt bad for her. If Ali's family wasn't so messed up, she would've been an amazing girl.

"Look this may be new for me, but we're going to have to start somewhere." Ali started. "And how are we going to do that if we don't try."

"What are you saying?"

"I think as should try for real."

"But aren't you worried about what other people will think?"

"Well maybe be girlfriend's on the down low? Maybe tell the girls if you want, but not a lot of people."

Emily was at a loss for words. Was Alison really asking her to be her girlfriend? She imagined this as being the complete opposite. "Uh yeah. Whatever works for you."

Ali's hand which was around Emily's back, left her back and grabbed her hand. Ali looped her pinky finger around Emily's pinky, "We can do this."

Emily looked at Ali, not able to contain herself anymore. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Ali's in a chaste kiss. Ali responded after a moment and quickly turned the chaste kiss into hunger and want.

One thing lead to another and somehow Ali ended up on top of Emily in the driver seat, straddling her and fiercely kissing her. Emily's had only just got her hands out from being pinned to her side by Ali's legs. Her hands reached forward and began roaming Ali's body with as much eagerness as Ali was giving her.

Just as Ali was beginning to push up Emily's shirt to reveal bare skin, there was a sharp rapping on the driver's window. Their lips immideately broke apart in shock and both girls turned to see who was taping.

It was none other than Paige McCullers, bending down and rapping on the car window. Her jaw was hard and Emily knew she was angry.

Ali climbed off of Emily by opening the driver door and stumbling out. Emily could her lips bruising with every passig second and Ali's smudged lip gloss was an obvious sign of what they were just doing. Emily had no choice but to get out of the car too, awaited by an angry Paige with her arms crossed.

"You know this is a public parking lot." Paige said angrily.

"Sorry, we just got a bit carried away. It was my fault." Ali said, looking awkwardly at Emily.

"I can't believe you're spending your afternoons making out with her when you could be helping the swim team." Paige said, ignoring Ali's comment.

"It's not really your buisness to tell me what to do." Emily said casually.

"You know it's kind of slutty to break up with someone and then hook up with another girl less than month later. Especially a girl who was supposedly dead." Paige said, beginning another one of her lectures.

"I know, but no one knows. Well besides you." Emily said. " Paige I told you a while ago, Ali was my first love. But she's back and she wants a proper chance."

"She's using you!"

"I am not." Ali spoke up.

Paige sighed and regained her composure, "You'll see Emily. Don't expect me to pick up your pieces when it does." Paige said simy and turned on her heels and left, leaving both girls in shock.

Sorry if the Paige arguement wasn't that epic. I wanted to be realistic to get character as much as possible.


End file.
